The present invention relates to a safety spinning top, and more particularly to a safety spinning top that is formed from only one single round card.
Most commercially available built-up spinning tops are formed by stamping with dies on a base card to produce a revolving shaft and a plurality of differently sized discs. These stamped revolving shaft and discs are then separated from the base card and built up into a spinning top. Since the built-up top before being assembled is included in a base card, it can be conveniently transported and packed along with other products for selling or used as a premium.
A disadvantage of the above-described built-up spinning top is that it includes many small parts that are easily missed after being separated from the base card and might be wrongly swallowed by small children.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a safety spinning top that includes only one single round card. A revolving shaft of the spinning top is kept connected to the round card. The problem of easily missed parts can therefore be avoided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety spinning top that includes only one single round card, which is large enough without the risk of being wrongly swallowed by small children.